chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas L. Lucas
Corporal Thomas "Tommy" Lionel Lucas was a Mobian red squirrel Orbital Drop Shock Trooper that was in the service of the United Nations Space Command. Lucas joined the ODSTs by accident, but has since become much more comfortable in his position as a Helljumper, and has even grown to like his work. He was considered the innocent and spirited one of the team, becoming the squad mascot. Lucas got along well with his other squadmembers, but occasionally was a bit clumsy. However, this has not diminished his wonder and his enthusiasm to get in his drop pod and get ready to explore a new world. Biography Early Life Thomas Lucas was born on August 12th, 3217 in Knothole. As a native of this place, he always found himself to have something of pride. Knothole was one of the most ancient cities on the entire planet and was believed to be the original colony of Eden Valley that the Lost Million - the group of Humans originally from Earth - had colonized upon first setting foot on the planet. Thomas' parents, Jeanie and Frederic raised their son in the way that they believed was best for him, always seeing new things. Ferederic was part of a merchant's guild in the city that constantly had him going to other villages and towns outside of the borders of the Old City, which meant that sometimes he was not there for his son to be with his father. In 3220, however, the Great War had sparked between the Mobians and the Overlanders, a Human offshoot race. Though the Overlanders did not reach Mobotropolis, the capital city of the Kingdom, Jeanie became very concerned for the life of her young son, who was only three years old at the time of the war beginning. She felt that it was horrible for such a young child to grow up in what was felt to be the worst war of all time. Thomas was always watched, and Jeanie always watched the far hills, dreading the day that she may see Overlander soldiers storming the valley. Frederic on the other hand became a cargo driver for the Royal Army during this time. While he did not participate in combat directly, his job was to bring supplies to the front using his own vehicle. He joked about this being exactly like his last job, only this time he was wearing a camouflage uniform. Thomas lived relatively sheltered until the war's end in 3224, when Jeanie breathed a sigh of relief, and coddled her son a lot less than before. It was also in this year that Thomas became a brother when his parents had a son, Jordan. Thomas did not like being a brother as he felt that he liked the undivided attention his mother had given him his whole life, and this started a sibling rivalry that began very soon in Jordan's life. In 3225, a year after the defeat of the Overlanders at the Badlands, the warmaster of the Kingdom, Julian Kintobor turned on the people that trusted him, loosing his war robots on the people, forcing many to leave the city in fear for their lives, whereupon they arrived in Knothole. Now nine years old, going on ten, Thomas saw a different world contrasting the one that he had become accustomed to. There were so many people, and so many different lifestyles in one place. Knothole had become a major metropolitan center in the course of a year, and because of a major war displacement. List of Appearances *Operation Harmony (Inc) *Operation Factory Raid (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:UNSC Category:Mobian Category:Military Category:ODST